


Stability

by liaskywalkerl



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre The Phantom Menace, Shmi is a great mother, Star Wars - Freeform, Writer wrote this instead of sleeping, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaskywalkerl/pseuds/liaskywalkerl
Summary: Shmi sings Anakin a common children’s rhyme.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Stability

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this instead of sleeping so. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Shmi held the small baby close to her chest.

His light body was gently rested on her chest; his small fist had its loosely grip closed next to his pale face, the baby’s head was already displaying a few locks of golden hair his mother had no idea where he got them from — but ignored this question due to the unusual circumstances of his birth.

Anakin was not even a day old. However, his presence in Shmi’s existence had brought her something she never had the chance to experience.

Stability.

She already knew her son was her most vital part, the one who made her strong enough to keep going and eager for the future. Shmi could never see Anakin as just something she could use to heal her past wounds. Still, she could already feel the pain dissipate from her body like Vodran’s morning mist, as if his presence alone somehow could soothe all the nightmares and insecurities that had been plaguing her mind from the past months.

_Suddenly_ , the thought smoothly formed in her mind, she did not bothered to vocalise her words, for she knew her son would understand,  _I have everything._

She smiled as the baby opened his blue eyes– the bluest Shmi had ever seen. 

Her thumb gently ran over the delicate skin of her son’s cheek.

—I don’t know what I’m doing...— the woman admitted in a low soothing voice, a smile still present on her lips as she looked into Anakin’s eyes. For a moment, there was no one else in Gardulla’s slave quarters, just the two of them— But, I promise you, I’ll always do everything in my power so my suffering won't be yours too.

Shmi wasn't waiting for an answer, but when the baby closed his eyes again, she knew he listened. 

—  _ Home again, home again, to go to rest,  _ — Shmi sang the rhyme she wasn't entirely sure how she knew, careful not to bother the other six people she was sharing quarters with—  _ By hearth and heart, house and nest... _

_..._

— Home again, home again, to go to rest, —Anakin recited, a common children’s rhyme.

— By hearth and heart, house and nest, —Padmé added.

Anakin looked over at her, pleasantly surprised.

—You know it?

—Doesn’t everyone?

—I don’t know,—Anakin said. —I mean, I wasn’t sure if anyone else … I thought it was a rhyme my mother made up for me.


End file.
